Crash
by conniejaneway
Summary: Set before Connie's car accident and before her and Jacob get back together.
1. Chapter 1

Storming into her office Connie turned around to find herself face to face with Jacob. "Who the hell do you think you are?! GET OUT!" She yelled full of anger, her eyes piercing Jacob's with a deathly stare.

Letting out a sarcastic laugh Jacob said. "You remember that time when I told you I don't embarrass easy...well you've managed to do it...I'm embarrassed for you...the way you just acted in resus...you owe Elle an apology...and its me who should be asking you, who the hell you think you are -"

A loud CRACK filled the room as Connie palm made contact with the side of Jacob's face. The pair froze as the room descended into silence. The same hand Connie had lashed out flew to cover her mouth. "Jacob...I'm so so sorry." She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Jacob looked at her in complete shock. "What the hell has happened to you...I don't think I recognize you anymore!" He said as he headed for the door.

"I'm sorry..." Said Connie weakly, it was all she could manage to say before he was gone and she was left alone.

Fury bubbled inside Connie, frustrated she slammed the office door before taking a deep calming breath as she locked it. Dropping down on the sofa in a daze Connie let the threatening tears roll down her cheeks.

Elle had been in the department for two weeks now and since her appearance all Connie and Jacob had done was bicker, baiting each other, seeing how far they could push before the other would snap. The slight thaw between them was long gone. There was no more friendly smiles, things now were so much worse then when they first separated.

Connie knew she was jealous of the friendship Jacob and Elle shared, after all it used to be her that he would seek out, make smile and share his breaks with. It used to be her.

She would never admit to anyone that she was jealous, never say it out loud, not even in this room all alone with no one to hear.

Connie Beauchamp was never jealous of anyone or anything but the way Jacob followed Elle around the department had got to her. It was Elle this, Elle that! She had him fooled and it greated Connie that he couldn't see her for what she really was.

Elle had only let her true self show once with Connie in the privacy of this office, the sweet smile she used on everyone else just didn't work on her.

The sound of her phone ringing brought Connie back to the present, looking at the caller I.D made she smiled. "Hey sweetie...everything ok?"

"Hey mum, what time will you be home tonight?" Asked Grace then she whispered. "This new minder you've found gives me the creeps."

"You know what...give me an hour...I'll be home soon." Said Connie as she wiped her free hand over her wet face.

"Really?" Asked Grace full of surprise.

"Yep...and we'll go do something...whatever you want." Promised Connie before they said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Pulling out her makeup bag from the desk draw Connie checked she was presentable. With stethoscope in hand she picked up the one remaining file from her desk Connie made for the door. Just before turning the handle she set her shoulders, pulling herself up to full height and replaced the steely glint in her eyes. "Back to work." She muttered to herself as she strode confidently out into the E.D, a picture of calm ready to finish up with her last patient of the day.

Managing to avoid both Elle and Jacob was a bonus for Connie, breathing a sigh of relief when she made it back to her office without another confrontation.

Sliding on her coat and picking up her bag Connie was ready to leave when Charlie stopped her in her tracks.

"What can I do for you?" Asked Connie trying to not sound to disappointed about being held up.

"What's going on...with you and Jacob...I saw him leaving your office earlier holding his face." He told her.

"Nothing...look, can this wait...I told Grace I was on my way home." Explained Connie.

"Did you strike a member of staff." Charlie asked sternly.

Connie looked down feeling ashamed, she sighed heavily. "I...I don't...I didn't mean to...we were both angry...I'll talk to him...apologize...when we've both calmed down." Offered Connie.

"That's not the point...your personal feelings are beginning to effect your professional decisions...That's the one thing you've always told me you wouldn't compromise...your professional integrity..." Charlie reminded her.

"I know...I know...I'm appalled with my behaviour...I really don't know what came over me..." Connie shuck her head. "...I'm going home...I need to get out of here." She said moving past Charlie.

"Let me know if you want to talk..." he offered.

"Thanks." Said Connie with a sad smile as she left the department.

Connie walked out of the entrance, she was about to climb into her car when she saw Jacob sat on the bench further up from her.

Pausing for a minute as she considered her options, deciding to face the issue head on Connie approached him.

"Hi." Said Connie cautiously.

"Hi." Grumbled Jacob refusing to look at her.

"Erm...I wanted to apologize for slapping you...I was out of order...if you wanted to report me..." started Connie not knowing what else to say.

"I'm not reporting you if that's what your worried about..." Spat Jacob. "Its Elle you should be apologizing to, not me...you treated her like an idiot earlier."

"I had a duty of care to the patient, if I thought Dr Gardener was struggling...it's my job to-" "Oh save your spiel for someone else...you know if you took the time to work with her you'd find she's a very capable doctor!" Jacob argued back.

"I don't trust her if you must know...I think Hanssen's up to something...and Elle's part of that plan...but you can't see that because your to busy being her lap dog!" Connie snapped frowning at him when he reacted to her comment so she continued. "Or maybe you do know what she's up to..." Guessed Connie. "...the two of you have been as thick as thieves for over a week!" Getting no response Connie knew she was right. "What's the plan Jacob...get rid of me...are you helping them...do you hate me that much?!"

"Right now your making it very difficult not to!" Jacob shouted back as he stood glaring at her.

Connie took a step back and turned on her heal quickly climbing into her car and driving off just so he wouldn't see the tears building in her eyes again.


	2. Chapter 2

When Connie pulled up outside her house she sat in the car trying to calm herself before going inside. Taking a deep breath she picked up her bag and left the car. "Gracie! I'm home." Connie called closing the front door behind her.

"Mum!...how come you left early?" Smiled Grace as she ran down the stairs.

"I wanted to spend some time with my favourite girl." Beamed Connie pulling Grace into a hug.

Sending the child minder on her way Connie turned to Grace. "So what was so creepy about her then..." She asked.

"She had a funny eye...it kept starring at me!" Said Grace completely serious.

Connie chuckled. "She came highly recommended..." She explained but Grace frowned. "...ok...I'll find someone else...the agency must think I like firing people!"

Grace looked at her mum, a puzzled expression on her face. "But you do...don't you?"

"Just a little..." Grinned Connie jokingly as she hugged Grace again. "...so what do you want to do?"

Grace shrugged. "Anything...I'm just happy your home and I get to spend time with you." She said smiling up at her mum.

Connie and Grace sat cuddled on the sofa, the film they had been watching was coming to an end.

"Mum?" Grace asked quietly.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Why was you crying in the car earlier?" Quizzed Grace.

"Oh...Erm...it's nothing...nothing for you to worry about." Said Connie brushing off the question. "Shall we make some food?"

"Please mum...I don't like it when your upset." Begged Grace.

"Well I'm not upset now am I -" "Not now...but...everyday this week I've notice how sad you've looked...Please!" Interrupted Grace.

"I've been arguing with someone at work...it's getting me down, that's all." Said Connie standing up and moving into the kitchen hoping that her explanation was enough to appease her daughter.

"Can't you fire them?" Asked Grace.

"No sweetheart, I can't just keep firing people." Answered Connie with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

"Is it Jacob?"

"What?" Connie's head shot up with surprise. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true isn't it?...I saw how he ignored you the other morning...he looked really angry." Explained Grace.

Connie sighed realising Grace wasn't going to let it go. "My boss hired someone to replace Zoe and I don't like her...She just happens to be a good friend of Jacob's...add that to the fact that he's still angry with me for breaking up with him... so because he's mad at me I've said some pretty horrible things...it's all just gotten out of hand..." Connie looked up at Grace and smiled. "It'll be fine...like I said, it's nothing for you to worry about." She added.

"You miss him." Said Grace, it wasn't meant as a question, she was stating the obvious.

Connie consider lying but instead she gave a small nod. "But I don't regret leaving him Grace...you have to know that...you mean the world to me...I'm not going to mess this up again...I love you so much!"

"I love you too mum." Said Grace rushing up to her mum and wrapping her arms around her waist.

The next morning Connie arrived at work after dropping Grace at school. "Morning Charlie." She said brightly walking through reception.

"Someone seems in a better mood today." He said following the clinical lead into her office.

"I spent a lovely evening with Grace...it's put a few things into perspective." She told him honestly.

"I'm glad...so are you going to give Elle a chance?" Asked Charlie hopefully.

"Oh no...I stand by my convictions with her...I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her...What I am going to do is, not let it bother me anymore...I'm good at my job Charlie...so I'm just going to get on with it...if I do that she'll have nothing to report back to Hanssen about." Said Connie thumbing through her messages.

"And what about Jacob?" Wondered Charlie.

"Yes...Well...I'll be civil...I've already apologized from yesterday...nothing but professional from now on!" Said Connie plastering a exaggerated smile on her face.

Charlie didn't look convinced but nodded all the same. "Well I'll let you get on then...but my offer still stands...you know where to find me if you want to talk..." And with that he was gone.

Connie lent heavily on her desk. "Today's going to be a long day." She sighed.

Keeping herself busy with patients away from Jacob and Elle hadn't been as easy as she thought, especially when the three of them worked to save a gravely injured man brought into resus. Connie held her nerve, she was the picture of professionalism.

Clapping the bleed inside the man's chest Connie stepped back and instructed Jacob on the next course of action. "Staff Nurse Masters...tell the surgical team he's stable...he needs to be transferred upstairs."

"Nice work." Said Elle sweetly smiling at Connie who swiftly removed the mask and green smock that covered her smart white blouse and black skirt, screwing them together and depositing them in the waste bin. Only once Connie reached Elle's side did she break the glare she was giving her. "Your mistaken if you think I need your approval Dr Gardener." She snarled and then continued out of resus.

"Leaving so soon?"

Connie stopped and turned around. "I'll be half an hour...I need to pick Grace up from school Henrik." Said Connie resuming her walk across the car park.

"You left early yesterday as well." Hanssen stated.

Connie rolled her eyes. "Your spy is very observant." She said facing him again to see his reaction.

"I'll wait for you in your office." Came his reply.

"What?...not even going to attempt to deny it?" Quizzed Connie smirking as she slid into the drivers seat.

Twenty minutes later Connie strolled back into her office with Grace in toe. "Ok sweetie, make a start on your homework." She instructed as she also made herself comfortable behind her desk and continued the paperwork.

"Mum?" Asked Grace.

"Mmmm?" Answered Connie distracted by her work.

"Is that the new doctor?" Wondered Grace pointing through the blinds.

Connie looked up following Grace's gaze. "Yes it is." Mumbled Connie standing up and walked out of the office.

"Mr Hanssen...you wanted to see me?" Asked Connie interrupting what looked like a private conversation between him and Elle.

The couple instantly parted and Hanssen casually followed Connie back into her office.

"Hello Grace." He said.

"Henrik." Came Grace's dry reply. It was all Connie could do to keep the smirk of her face.

"So...What do I owe the pleasure." Asked Connie wanting to get rid of him as soon as possible.

"The board meeting next week...they want a full expenses report from the department." He told her which made Connie frown.

"You came all the way down here to tell me that?...an email would have been a more efficient use of time."

"I also came to see how your new recruit was fitting in." Added Hanssen.

"Now that's more like it...and she's not my recruit...she's yours!" Connie told him flatly.

Hanssen smirked and wondered out just as casually as he walked in.

"I don't like him." Said Grace looking up from her homework.

"Neither do I Gracie...Neither do I." Said Connie shaking her head.

A few hours later and Connie's shift was over. "You ready to go home sweetheart?" She asked walking into her office and packing up her bag.

"Yep!" Said Grace jumping up and doing the same.

"What's your problem?" Boomed Jacob's voice behind them. "...seriously?...come on...let's here it!" He shouted, stood in the middle of the E.D gaining the attention of passing staff.

"Whined your neck in Staff Nurse Masters before you regret it!" Barked Connie stamping her authority.

"Elle was trying to make an effort with you in resus today...and that's how you act!" He continued ignoring her warning. "And I've seen the looks you've been giving her!"

Grace moved to her mum's side holding her hand.

"In my office tomorrow!" Connie hissed at him. "And if your not there at nine on the dot don't bother coming in at all!" Jacob stood there looking at her definitely. "IS THAT CLEAR?!" She raised her voice.

"Crystal." Mumbled Jacob, walking passed her he added. "Now I hate you!" Just loud another for her and Grace to hear.

Connie swallowed hard, refusing to show any emotion. Refusing to look weak in front of the crowd that had gathered. "Get back to work!" She shouted looking round.

"Come on sweetie." She said gently, realizing what Grace had witnessed had scared her.

In the car Connie quickly wiped away any tears as soon as they left her eyes.

"Is that what its been like all week?" Grace asked.

"Ye." Admitted Connie.

"Will you fire him for talking to you like that in front of everyone?" Inquired Grace sadly.

"I don't know...I don't want to..." confessed Connie.

"Why?" Frowned Grace.

Connie shuck her head not wanting to tell Grace why.

"Why?" Asked Grace again.

"Because if I fire him he'll leave and I won't see him again." Sighed Connie starting the car.

"Surely that's a good thing..." said Grace not quite understanding what her mum was saying.

"I'd rather fight with him than never see him again..." Connie said quietly.

"But why?"

"Because I love him Grace...that's why!" Snapped Connie instantly feeling bad for taking it out on her daughter. "I'm sorry for shouting...shall we going somewhere for tea...let's eat out...forget about that place!"

"Ok." Said Grace spending the rest of the journey watching out her window deep in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob was already wearing a scowl, it seemed to be a permanent fixture on his face just lately.

He sighed and shuck his head as he remembered his words to Connie yesterday. "Now I hate you." It kept replaying in his mind. His feud with Connie was getting out of control and Elle wasn't helping.

Connie had only been out the door two minutes yesterday before Elle disappeared upstairs to Hanssen, no doubt repeating every word that was said.

Walking round the corner into the car park Jacob had his mind set on putting things right. Enough was enough. What started out as a bit of fun to make Connie jealous was going to end up costing them there jobs and ruin any chance he had with her.

Jacob noticed Connie's car parked haphazardly across the car park, not in her usual space. He did think anything of it, just that someone in the E.D would be getting a dressing down they won't forget in a hurry.

Getting closer to the entrance Jacob rolled his eyes, a small growl emanating for the back of his throat. "Elle! What have you done!" He said to himself, realizing it was her who was parked in Connie's space Jacob began to walk faster.

Noticing Robyn on the bench outside he asked. "How pissed is she?"

"Who?" Frowned Robyn.

"Connie...I see Elle's parked in her space." Explained Jacob.

Robyn looked puzzled, she held up some paperwork and keys to Jacob. "Here you better take these...recovery just dropped it off."

Looking at the keys in his hand he recognized them as Connie's car keys. "Recovery...I didn't think cars like that broke down." He said.

Robyn stood up in shock. "You don't know do you?" She asked, worry written all over her face.

"Know what Robyn...spit it out!" Said Jacob losing patients.

She said nothing else, just pointed in the direction of Connie's car, from where he was stood now he could see the tangled metal that used to be the bonnet.

There was mud and weeds where the number plate used to be, blood spatter in the broken windshield.

"Recovery said the garage listed on her policy was closed so they brought it here..." starting Robyn but she soon stopped when she realized Jacob wasn't listening.

Jacob's world began to spin, he could hear nothing, only a buzzing in his ears. He was frozen in place as he tried to piece together what he was seeing. The ache in his heart just doubled and it became hard to breath.

"Jacob? Are you ok?" Asked Robyn concerned.

Leaving Robyn where he'd found her Jacob took off, moving as fast as he could into the E.D. "where is she...where is she?" He muttered over and over again to nobody in particular.

"Noel...where's Connie?" Jacob asked as he reached the reception desk.

"Erm...she's...I'm not sure...they moved her somewhere more private...I think." Stammered Noel.

Jacob kept moving, panic setting in. "Charlie!...please tell me where she is...tell me she's ok!"

"We've moved them into a private side room." Explained Charlie putting a comforting hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"Them?...Grace was in the car?" Worried Jacob.

"Yes...it happened last night after they left here-" "LAST NIGHT!" Exclaimed Jacob. "Why the hell didn't someone ring me...I should have been told!" He said getting worked up.

"To be honest Jacob mate, we didn't know if we should...with the way things have been between the two of you just lately..." said Charlie as gently as possible.

"I need to see her!" Demanded Jacob.

"Ok...Ok...just calm down..." urged Charlie leading Jacob to a room out the way.

"Shes gunna be fine...right?" Queried Jacob.

"I should think so...I'll tell you now...the crash has done nothing to get rid of her stubborn streak though...she's insisted on waiting her turn." Smiled Charlie.

When Jacob walked in he saw Grace sat on one bed playing on her ipad, there was no sign of Connie. "Hey Grace...how you doing?" He asked nervously.

"Fine." Scowled Grace.

"Wheres your mum?" He wondered.

Grace nodded to another door across the room. "Bathroom."

"How's she doing?" Jacob asked.

"What do you care?!...I heard what you said to her yesterday...that you hate her!" Said Grace bitterly.

Jacob approached the side of Grace's bed. "I didn't mean it firecracker...I was angry...what I said couldn't be further from the truth." Said Jacob.

Curiosity got the better of Grace. "What do you mean?"

"I care about your mum so much...hurting her was the last thing I wanted to do...every day I wish we were still together...I imagined..." Jacob stopped and shuck his head. "It doesn't matter now...it's to late now...as long as your both ok...that's what's important."

"We are...mum's waiting for an X-Ray on her shoulder and ankle...she's promised me it's nothing serious though." Grace told him.

"Thats good...Erm...how long has your mum been in the bathroom?" Asked Jacob looking across the room.

"About ten minutes...I checked on her just before you came in...I think she's crying again...She always seems to be crying just lately." Said Grace looking him straight in the eye.

"Grace I'm so sorry...if you'll let me, I want to make this right...I promise you I'll never hurt her again...please Grace." Jacob begged.

Grace gave him a small nod before they were interrupted by the bathroom door opening. "What the HELL do you want?" Barked Connie leaning heavily on the door frame.

"To see how you both were...I was-" "well now you've seen...now get out!" Winced Connie trying to hobble back to her bed.

"Let me help you..." Offered Jacob moving to her side.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Hissed Connie. "Just leave us alone!"

It was then Charlie walked in with a wheelchair. "What on earth are you doing out of bed! You said yourself that ankle looks broken!" He said shaking his head disaprovingly.

"I needed to use the bathroom." Grumbled Connie as she let Charlie ease her into the wheelchair.

"Come on." Said Charlie gently. "X-Ray is ready for you."

"I won't do long Gracie...stay here for me." Smiled Connie.

After Charlie wheeled Connie out Jacob sank down the wall onto the floor. "Jacob?" Asked Grace.

Jacob looked to Grace, his eyes red with unshed tears. "I really have lost her haven't I?"

"I don't think you have...you can't say I told you..." Grace climbed out of bed and sat down beside Jacob on the floor. "After we left here yesterday I asked if she was going to sack you for the way you shouted at her...She said no because that meant she wouldn't see you again."

Jacob looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yep...mum loves you Jacob..." said Grace quietly.

"I don't think she does Grace...I'd like it if she did...but..." sighed Jacob.

"She really does...She told me so!" Insisted Grace.

"Now your just messing with me." Laughed Jacob in disbelief.

"I'm not!" Exclaimed Grace. "Last night before the accident...she told me!"

"Come on...let's get you off of this floor." Jacob stood up and held his hand out to Grace.

Once Grace was back settled in bed Jacob pulled up a chair to sit with her. "Do you remember what happened...how you crashed?" He asked.

"Ye...it was horrible."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Said Jacob.

"Its ok...I don't mind." Said Grace giving him a sad smile.

Jacob sat and listened to Grace intently as she told him all about the traumatic events of the night before.


	4. Chapter 4

Grace took a minute before telling Jacob about the crash.

"Everything happened in slow motion...mum was taking me somewhere for dinner to cheer me up...you were quite scary while you were shouting yesterday." Grace told Jacob.

"Sorry firecracker." Said Jacob hanging his head.

"Mum noticed the car behind...She called the driver an idiot...I think he must have been drunk or distracted...I could see him swerving all over the road." Said Grace. "She kept an eye on him...looking between the road and the mirror...she looked worried...when the other car pulled out to overtake us mum slowed down to let him get passed quicker...but he just kept swerving...at one point I thought he was going to smash into the side of us...mum slowed down some more but it was to late, the man in the other car pulled over into our lane and clipped the front of mum's car...it made us spin round and round." She told Jacob.

"It looks like you've both been quiet lucky..." said Jacob.

"It was because of mum I've only got a couple of scratches and bruises...while the car was spinning she put her arm across my chest to try and hold me still...I think that's how she hurt her shoulder...the scariest part was when I felt the car falling into the ditch...mum bumped her head and it felt like ages before she woke up."

"You've been very brave princess." Offered Jacob giving Grace a genuine smile.

"Thats what mum said...I had to reach my phone and call the ambulance because mum couldn't move her arm...I don't know what happened to the man in the other car...a policeman told mum he'd crashed into a tree further up the road." Continued Grace. "What will happen if mum's broken her leg? Will she have to stay in hospital?"

"No...she'll be able to go home today I should think...she'll probably need a lot of help with things though." Explained Jacob.

"We can help her, can't we?" Asked Grace.

"Well...yes...I'd be happy to help...but I'm not sure she would accept it from me...I'll certainly offer." Said Jacob.

The pair continued to talk until Charlie returned with Connie. "Mum!" Said Grace leaving her bed to give Connie a tentative hug.

"Hey sweetheart." Smiled Connie.

"Is it broken?" Asked Grace pointing to Connie's swollen ankle.

"I'm afraid so...not badly but I'll be out of action for a while." Winced Connie as Charlie helped her onto the bed.

"Its ok, Jacob said he would help out..." Smiled Grace.

"I'll go get someone to pop that shoulder back. " Said Charlie heading for the door.

"Don't you dare bring that woman in here." Connie shouted after Charlie's retreating figure before turning to Jacob. "And don't you even think about defending her!" She told him pointedly.

"I won't...Connie...look...I'm sorry...for...Well, everything...for shouting, for pushing you, especially for saying that I hated you...really don't...I didn't mean it...I was lashing out...I know I have no right to ask...but will you forgive me?...please..." begged Jacob. "I realize now what Elle's been up to...turns out your not the only stubborn one round here."

"I can't do this now...I can't think straight...we'll talk later...just...no more arguing..." Connie insisted as Charlie reappeared with Dylan.

"Right Mrs Beauchamp, are you ready for this...we can give you a little sedation-" "Entonox will be fine!" Demanded Connie.

"I'll take Grace out..." Offered Jacob knowing that seeing her mum in pain would be upsetting.

"No!" Connie blurted out. "Stay...Charlie, would you mind?"

"No problem...come on Grace."

After Charlie and Grace had gone Jacob moved round Connie's bed. He turned on a gas canister and passed Connie the mouth piece.

Dylan gave Connie a few minutes to inhale some of the gas and air before he felt around at her shoulder.

"Just do it Dr Keogh...Don't beat around the bush."

Connie growned in pain as her shoulder was manipulated back into place.

"Right...all done...I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that it'll ache for a few days..." mumbled Dylan.

"No...thank you Dr Keogh." Said Connie trying to get comfortable in bed.

"How you feeling now?" Asked Jacob returning the entonox back to its rightful place.

"Better...thanks...tired...Its been a long night." Said Connie giving him a small smile.

"You rest...I'll take Grace for some breakfast...if that's ok with you." Checked Jacob.

"Erm...I guess...if she's ok with that." Said Connie yawning.

By the time Grace returned back to the hospital Jacob had her smiling happily. Walking into the room where they'd left Connie they were surprised to find her sat up in bed with a brace round her ankle.

"I was beginning to wonder where you'd got to." Smiled Connie looking at Grace.

"Jacob took me for breakfast and then home for some fresh clothes...we brought you some clothes to." Beamed Grace, she leaned in and whispered. "Dont worry I got your underwear!"

Connie chuckled. "Thank you sweetie." Looking over Grace's shoulder she addressed Jacob."Thanks..."

Putting the bag of clothes on the end of the bed Jacob gave Connie a nervous smile. "No problem...do you need a hand?" He asked motioning to the bag.

"I can manage..." Said Connie equally as unsure as Jacob.

"Right...Well...I'll..." he pointed to the door. "I've got the day off so...I'll hang around...in case you need anything..." Jacob cleared his throat. "...I'll erm...see you later." He mumbled before leaving.

Leaning on the wall outside Connie's room Jacob took a steadying breath.

"I wonder if that'll bring her down a peg or two." Said Elle walking up to Jacob.

Jacob's face turned to thunder. "Why the hell would you even think about saying something like that!" He growled.

"It was just a joke Jay...calm down." Smiled Elle.

"Well I didn't find it very funny! They could have died...you know what...stay away from me...because of you I could very well have ruined everything with the love of my life!" Jacob started moving away but then stopped. "I really don't know what your end game is Elle but keep me out of it...your not the person I remember!" With that he left Elle stood there gobsmacked.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why can't I just get Jacob?" Asked Grace with a stropped.

"Just because..." Sighed Connie. "We'll manage...it's just going to take practice." She said as she struggled with one crutch out onto the car park and was trying to call for a taxi.

"Here Grace, are you alright to carry these." Asked Jacob as he came up behind them and took away Connie's phone and crutch.

"Sure." Agreed Grace with a smirk.

Connie let out a small squeal and Grace laughed as Jacob hoisted Connie into his arms, keeping her good arm againt his chest.

"Jacob put me down!" She demanded.

"Nope." Jacob said flatly as he carried Connie towards his car.

"Grace! Stop laughing...your just encouraging him...Jacob put me down!" Moaned Connie.

Jacob stopped walking and gently placed Connie down helping her balance on her good leg. "Ok...now get in the car!" Said Jacob taking no nonsense from the clinical lead.

Connie was about to protest but changed her mind, instead she slid down into the passenger seat of Jacob's car.

A short time later the trio were back at Connie's house.

"Right you rest here." Said Jacob placing Connie down on the sofa. "And watch some t.v." he added and passed her the remote control.

"Errr...who do you think your bossing around?" Asked Connie amazed.

"You!...now stay put while me and Grace get you some lunch." Commanded Jacob before he left the living room.

Connie smiled as she flicked through the channels on the t.v. but instantly replaced it with a scowl when she heard Jacob coming back deciding to make him sweat a little longer.

"Right..." Said Jacob putting a plate of sandwiches down on the coffee table. "...painkillers first." He passed her the tablets and then a glass water.

"Thanks." Murmured Connie handing the glass back.

Jacob sat beside her, his earlier confidence dissipating. "You should probably eat something." He said moving the plate onto Connie's lap.

"Where's Grace?" Wondered Connie taking a sandwich and then giving the rest back to Jacob.

"Gone for a lie down." He told her.

"Oh."

They sat in silence as they finished the food, the air between them thick with tension. "I think this is the longest we been in each other company without arguing for...it seems like forever." Said Connie.

"Ye." Agreed Jacob. "I know I was wrong Connie...I was hurting and missing you...when Elle showed up I thought I could make you jealous...it sounds ridiculous now when I say it out loud...things just escalated...I know it's no excuse...I am really sorry."

Letting out a sigh Connie reached and took hold of Jacob's hand. "I'm sorry too."

Jacob shuck his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for..."

"I gave as good as I got...I'm not entirely blameless...although I will not be apologizing for what I said about Elle...she's up to something...I know she was your friend..." Said Connie.

"Was?" Asked Jacob with a frown.

"What?"

"You said ' she WAS my friend...past tense." Clarified Jacob.

Connie started to blush as she pulled her hand back and sat there in silence.

"Connie..." Started Jacob. "Connie..."

"OK..." She snapped before calmly adding. "...Ok...I heard the two of you!"

"When?"

"At the hospital...when you left...I heard you shouting at her, telling her to stay away from you..." Then Connie said quietly. "Amongst other things."

"Oh." Said Jacob. "OH!" When he realized what else she had overheard.

"Ye." Connie looked down at her lap and studied her fingernails as she felt Jacob move closer to her.

"I meant it you know...I love you..." Jacob said gently as he stroked a strand of Connie's hair behind her ear. "...I felt awful last night after I said I hated you...the truth is, I tried to...I tried to hate you...I thought it would make it easier to move on...instead I just ended up hating myself for hurting you...when I saw your car in the car park today..." Jacob looked at Connie. "...I've never been so scared...I thought I'd lost you...I never want to be without you." Placing his hand on Connie's cheek he carefully turned her head to look at him. "Your the most intelligent, strong, beautiful, funny, witty, stubborn, frustrating woman I've ever met..." Jacob used his thumb to wipe away a tear that ran down her face. "...and I love you with all my heart."

Connie pulled him closer and Jacob leaned in kissing her gently, taking his time to reacquaint himself, enjoying the feeling of just being close.

Easing back Connie gave him a watery smile. "Jacob?"

"Mmm." He smiled back.

"I love you too." She told him.

The End.

C.J x


End file.
